Le rêve de toute une vie
by Camarade Harmonia
Summary: (présence de Fakemon) Sonoko est une jeune fille malade de quinze ans. Après l'apparition d'un étrange pokemon insecte dans sa vie, elle a eu l'autorisation de ses parents adoptif pour partir a l'aventure et collecté des badges et aussi découvrir le mystère autours de Bugpy, le pokemon qui ne la lâche pas.
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus se préparait pour faire son voyage dans la région d'Hoenn. Elle était devant son miroir et commençait a bien s'habiller. On pouvait voir de la fierté dans ses yeux rouges. Elle avait lutter avec ses parents adoptif pour pouvoir partir. Sonoko avait été gravement malade pendant des années, une maladie qui allait toujours rester quoi qu'on fasse, donc Sonoko s'était dit qu'au lieu de se morfondre dans sa chambre, elle devait partir voyager tant quelle le pouvait.

"Bugpy ! Je suis trop contente on peu partir ensemble maintenant !"

Un petit pokemon insecte se rapprochait en volant de la jeune fille. Il faisait environs un mètre. Son corps était d'un bleu clair, ses quatre mandibule , ses yeux et ses antenne étaient bleues foncée. Ses ailes étaient assez grande et l'intérieur était jaune. Sur le bord des ses ailes étaient marron et il y avait des sortes d'arabesque marron qui allait sur le jaune de ses ailes. Bugpy était arrivé il y a quelques jours, et c'était a partir de son apparition que la jeune fille âgée de quinze ans a pu partir de chez elle. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ils avaient eu se changement d'avis si brutale. C'est peu être parce qu'elle avait enfin l'âge de partir pour ses parents. Et Sonoko considérait que c'était grâce a Bugpy qu'elle pouvait partir a l'aventure. La jeune fille appelait ce pokemon comme ça, car il disait ce nom la en temps que cris, donc elle considérait que c'était son nom. En plus de chercher ses badges, Sonoko voulait savoir un peu plus sur ce petit pokemon. Il semblait ne pas être connu des scientifiques.

"SONOKO? VIENT ON DOIT VOIR LE PROFESSEUR POKEMON !"

La jeune fille sourit prit en vitesse son sac a dos noir - remplis de pin's lié aux pokemon - et descendit en vitesse l'escalier, en perdant presque l'équilibre a deux reprises. Bugpy suivait très calmement sa dresseuse. La mère de la jeune fille fixait le pokemon insecte, depuis que sa fille adoptive avait rencontrer ce pokemon, Sonoko avait changer. Avant, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était assez renfermer et passait ses journées dans sa chambre. C'était peu être mieux ainsi. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent pour Bourg-en-Vol pour rejoindre le laboratoire du professeur Seiko. Après un discours sur l'importance d'être proche de ses pokemon, le professeur Seiko demandait a Sonoko de choisir un pokemon qui va l'accompagner. Le professeur connaissait bien Sonoko et Bugpy, il avait essayé de faire des recherches sur Bugpy. Tout ce qu'il a pu avoir comme information était que le pokemon était de type Psy et Insecte.

"Bugpy !" Annonça Sonoko

Le professeur eu un moment de réflexion, alors Bugpy était cet insecte qui la suivait partout ? C'était donc ça son nom ? Le professeur n'avait jamais demander son nom après réflexion. En le regardant mieux, le pokemon semblait en permanence heureux. Le regard de Seiko se reposait sur Sonoko, avec un air désolé.

"- On e connait pas, je te déconseille de l'utiliser en combat pour le moment...

\- Ah... alors je prend Arcko"

Sonoko semblait être un peu déçu de la réponse du professeur, mais, sur le fond elle comprenait. Et, même si Sonoko avait dit qu'elle utiliserai Bugpy dans les combats, sans doute elle aurait eu mal au coeur d'utiliser son très cher allier en combat. Le professeur pokemon donnait le pokemon de type plante a la nouvelle dresseuse. Sonoko sorti Arcko de sa pokeball. Le petit pokemon plante regardait sa nouvelle dresseuse. Cette dernière avait un grand sourire, enfin elle avait un pokemon. La mère adoptive de Sonoko fit un petit sourire. Elle avait aussi eu un pokedex.

"Tu grandis Sonoko... Tu as déjà quinze ans!"

Sonoko était très contente. La mère adoptive de Sonoko s'en allait, et Sonoko avait son pokemon plante dans les bras. Elle était persuadée qu'il devait être vert, pas bleu. Mais, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait peu être eu sa forme Chromatique. Ca pouvait arriver, assez rarement, mais elle avait une sacrée veine !

"On y va ! On va attraper notre premier camarade !"

Sonoko s'en allait vers les hautes herbes. Elle voulais avoir un petit Nirondelle a rajouter dans son équipe. La jeune fille essayait de trouver son pokemon vol. Elle profitait des pokemon trouver avant pour un peu entrainer Arcko. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche elle soupirait.

"Je dois pas être dans le bon endroit."

Elle continuait son chemin et arrivait dans la première ville qui se présentait a elle ; Rosyères. La jeune dresseuse aux cheveux bleus se demandait toujours comment ça se faisait qu'il y avait des villes aussi proches des unes des autres. Elle allait vers le Centre pokemon pour soigner son Pokemon plante. Au bout de dix minutes, elle sorti avec ses deux pokemon hors de leurs pokeball.

"On va aller acheter des Pokeball !" Affirma Sonoko

Elle allait vers la boutique, Sonoko sentait le regard des autres sur son pokemon insecte. Elle savait qu'il était pas connu de la totalité de la région, mais elle voulait quand même qu'il l'aide dans sa quête des badges ! Et elle voulait même aller a la ligue pokemon ! Sonoko rentrait dans la boutique et regardait toutes les étagères remplies d'objets pour le dressage de Pokemon. Elle ne se rentait pas spécialement compte quelle était enfin la, entrain de chercher des objets pour ses pokemon. Bugby regardait un peu tout ce qui était sous ses yeux. Arcko quant a lui était sur la tête de Sonoko, accroché. Sonoko prit quelques minutes pour trouver des pokeball et en achetait dix.

"Merci monsieur !"

A peine les pokeball mise dans le sac, Sonoko s'en allait de la boutique. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir maintenant marcher en dehors de chez elle, sans avoir ses parents qui doivent faire attention a elle. Elle voulait maintenant aller a Clementi-ville, elle voulait voir un peu l'arène qui était la-bas. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la première arène quelle devait battre, mais elle voulait un peu connaître le champion et peu être lui parler ! Ca serai tellement bien ! Sonoko commençait a marcher vers la prochaine ville. Elle levait son bras gauche vers le ciel, et son autre bras tenait la bretelle droite de son sac a dos beige.

"En avant !"


	2. Chapter 2

Après avoir battu quelques dresseur, et pu avoir un petit Tarsal dans son équipe, Sonoko arrivait enfin a Clémenti-Ville. Elle soignait tout ses pokemon, sauf Bugpy. Le pokemon insecte refusait les combats. La jeune dresseuse se disait que certain pokemon devaient être non-violent, comme les humains, donc Sonoko ne forçait pas Bugpy a se battre. Elle avait entendu dire que c'était ici que vivait Timmy, un grand dresseur qui a réussi malgré le fait qu'il soit malade. Après avoir visité l'arène de cette ville, Sonoko voulait aller le voir, pour avoir des conseils. La jeune fille s'en allait alors vers l'arène de type normal. Norman, le champion était entrain de parler a un des dresseurs qui se battait a ses côtés dans son arène. Lorsque Bupy franchi la porte avec Sonoko, l'homme fut perturbé par la presence de Bugpy. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel pokemon. Il ne parlait plus du tout. Sonoko savait pourquoi il était aussi perturbée, elle fit un petit sourire.

"- Bonjour monsieur ! On voulait juste visiter ! Affirma Sonoko. Je vous presente Arcko, Bugpy et moi c'est Sonoko Harmonia! Et j'ai aussi un Tarsal !

\- Bonjour... Normal fixait le pokemon insecte. C'est quoi ce pokemon ?"

Il fallait s'attendre a cette question. Sonoko s'était faite a l'idée qu'elle allait devoir toujours expliqué qui était Bugpy, c'était sans doute un pokemon unique et très rare de se fait ! Elle fit un grand sourire avant de répondre

"Je sais pas trop, Bugpy s'est retrouvé il y a quelques jours dans ma chambre un matin, et il m'a plus quitter ! Le professeur Seiko a été plusieurs fois chez moi pour savoir un peu plus sur lui, et tout ce qu'il a pu en conclure c'était qu'il était de type insecte et psy !" Racontait Sonoko tout en Fixant Bugpy "Et depuis qu'il est la j'ai pu aller partir a l'aventure !"

Norman se doutait qu'au vu de l'aspect assez fragile de Sonoko, ses parents devaient pas vouloir quelle parte a l'aventure comme ça. Elle lui rappelait Timmy, cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il était devenu dresseur. Le dresseur aux cheveux verts revenait de temps en temps ici, pour voir ses proches.

"- Tu es venu ici pour me battre ? Demandait Norman

\- Ah non, j'ai même pas un badge, donc j'ai pas le niveau ! Je voulais juste savoir si Timmy est actuellement a Clémenti-ville, je voulais lui poser des questions.

\- Il me semble qu'il est la oui, il habite juste la maison a côté de l'arène. Tu devrai y aller." Dit-il en souriant

Sonoko trouvait que Norman était quelqu'un de fort gentil. Elle s'inclina seulement en le remerciant et parti de l'arène. Elle était toute contente de voir que pour le moment sont aventure commençait bien. C'est sûr, elle n'avait pas encore de badge, mais, au moins elle ne se faisait pas embêter. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus pensait que c'était sans doute ça la plus grande peur de ses parents adoptif : quelle se fasse embêté par d'autres personnes. Elle s'était promis de ne pas se faire marcher sur les pieds ! La jeune femme sorti de l'arène et allait vers la maison de Timmy. A peine elle eu le temps de s'approcher de la porte, qu'elle s'ouvrit. Sonoko s'était prit la porte dans la tête, manquant de tombée mais, Bugpy utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques pour l'empêcher de tombé.

"Ah je suis désolé ! Je t'ai pas vu!" fit une voix inquiète "tout va bien ? Tu es pas blessée ?"

Sonoko répondit un petit "oui" assez timide le temps de retrouver ses esprits. Un jeune homme aux cheveux vert se rapprochait de Sonoko. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes remarquait le pokemon Psy et insect. En même temps, il était dur de pas le voir. Mais, il était heureux de voir que Sonoko n'était pas blessée.

"- C'est toi Timmy ? Demandait Sonoko

\- Oui, toi tu es ?

\- Sonoko ! Sonoko Harmonia ! Je suis une jeune dresseuse, je voulais te poser quelques questions."

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert invita la petite a rentrer chez lui. Sonoko expliquait alors qu'elle avait entendu qu'il était aussi malade et elle voulait savoir comment il avait allié son aventure avec sa maladie. Timmy avait bien vu que Sonoko était une fille assez faible physiquement, sans doute a cause d'une maladie. C'était peu être pour se rassuré qu'elle devait avoir de l'aide pour ça. Timmy alors lui expliquait alors que lui le fait d'avoir un objectif pour devenir dresseur, de devenir plus fort pour passé au dessus de tout ça. Sonoko fixait le jeune homme en enregistrant ses paroles. Elle comprenait alors comment il avait fait.

"- Et aussi le fait d'avoir un sorte de rival m'avait aidé. Avouait Timmy

\- D'accord ! Je vois ! C'est cool. Répondit Sonoko

\- Tu as quoi ? Enfin si c'est pas trop indirect..."

Timmy semblait triste en demandant ça. Sonoko levait les épaules, elle voyait pas pourquoi il est triste a se propos

"j'ai la maladie de Huntington." Affirma Sonoko. "C'est une maladie dégénérescence neurologique provoquant d'importants troubles moteurs"

Timmy en avait déjà entendu parler, au début de la maladie, les personnes pouvaient avoir du mal a écrire au début, puis petit a petit ils arriveraient plus a marcher, ou même a respirer. C'était très dur pour les personnes qui les avaient. Timmy comprenait les appréhensions de la jeune fille. Mais, Sonoko avait un grand sourire, elle semblait ne pas trop être infecté par ce qu'elle vivait. Timmy fit un petit sourire aussi en voyant la petite

"Je vais a Merouville, tu veux venir avec moi? Ca serai peu être bien pour toi"

Sonoko acceptait tout en se levant. Elle était contente de lui avoir parlé comme ça


	3. Chapter 3

Le chemin vers Merouville devait de base duré que deux petites heures, mais Sonoko avait eu l'envie d'attraper tout les pokemon quelle rencontrait. Timmy souriait a chaque fois qu'il voyait toute l'excitation que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avait en voyant tout ces pokemon. Timmy regardait de temps en temps Bugpy, le petit pokemon insecte semblait avoir un grand pouvoir psychique. Et également, il semblait avoir tout les objets dont Sonoko avait besoin. C'était un peu bizarre. Au bout du chemin, les deux jeunes dresseurs se quittèrent, Timmy et Sonoko s'étaient rajouter dans leurs pokenav, pour qu'ils puissent encore se parler. Sonoko était toute contente de pouvoir enfin aller se battre contre la première championne d'arène ! La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était devant l'arène de la ville. Elle avait un peu le trac d'y aller. Bugpy se mit a se frotter contre Sonoko, pour montrer qu'il croyait en elle.

"Merci de croire en moi Bugpy ! Je vais y arrivé ! Pour vous ! "

Sonoko rentrait dans l'arène, en serrant les poings. Elle devait y arriver ! Elle arrivait a battre sans soucis les dresseurs qui était dans l'arène, grâce a son Arcko. Elle était très contente et très fière d'elle. Il fallait plus que battre une seule et unique dresseuse, et pas n'importe qui : Roxanne, la championne de type roche ! Sonoko avait un avantage avec son pokemon plante ! Elle n'allait pas sortir son pokemon de type vol, il allait avoir une faiblesse si elle l'envoyait au combat.

"Je suis la pour te battre Roxanne!" Affirma Sonoko en fixant Roxanne

La dresseuse fit un grand sourire et la championne d'arène fit également un petit sourire. Sonoko envoyait son Arcko au combat. Ce petit pokemon plante arrivait a battre la championne d'arène sans trop grande difficulté. Sonoko a eu son badge. La jeune fille avait sauté de joie en le recevant. Sonoko sorti tout en sautillant de l'arène. Elle était tellement entrain de regarder son badge qu'elle avait foncé contre quelqu'un sans s'en rendre compte. La jeune fille était sur le point de perdre l'équilibre quand Bugpy la rattrapait avec ses pouvoirs psychique. La personne que Sonoko avait bousculé était une femme qui devait avoir l'âge de Pierre Rochard, elle était très grande. Sonoko était intimidée devant la femme

"Désolée m'dame..." Fit timidement Sonoko "je dois faire plus attention..."

La femme avait des longs cheveux châtain et des yeux jaunes. Sonoko ne savait pas exactement comment elle était habillé ; elle était plus a regardes les yeux jaunes de la fille qui la fixait. Sonoko avait tellement peur de se faire hurler dessus.

"T'es qui gamine ?"

La jeune femme que Sonoko avait bousculée avait une voix un peu grave. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus avala sa salive, puis prit son courage a de mains pour répondre a la question

"Sonoko Harmonia-Diez... Je suis une toute nouvelle dresseuse ! Je viens d'avoir mon premier badge, je vais essayé d'avoir tout mes badges et devenir maître de la ligue... "

Sonoko ne savait pas pourquoi, mais pendant quelques secondes elle montrait son badge flambant neuf a la personne qui venait de lui parler. Comme si elle devait prouver ses dires. Elle rangeait aussi tôt son badge dans sa poche

"- Riley

\- Enchantée Riley !"

Sonoko prit les mains de Riley tout en les secouants. Riley semblait être agacer par le fait que Sonoko soit si amicale si rapidement. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus remarquait cette agacement et arrêtait rapidement. Juste après que Sonoko lui ai lâché les mains, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent quelqu'un hurler vers le tunnel de Mergazon. Les deux jeunes filles coururent vers l'endroit. Sonoko avait du mal a suivre Riley. Bugpy poussait un peu Sonoko pour l'aidé a courir. Lorsque Sonoko arrivait la ou est Riley, elle voyait la jeune femme entrain de menacé deux personnes qui étaient entrain de voler des pokeball a une petite fille.

"- Rendez lui ses affaires ! hurlait Riley

\- Jamais ! Répondit l'un des deux hommes"

La petite fille pleurait. Bugpy voyant ça, il fonçait sur les deux hommes et utilisait ce qui semblait être une attaque coup de boule.

"BUGPY ! NE FAIT PAS ÇA ! "

Sonoko versait une larme. Elle avait peur que Bugpy se blessé, vu qu'il ne s'était jamais battu depuis qu'il était avec Sonoko. Le petit pokemon insecte frappait en boucle l'homme jusqu'a ce qu'il lâche les pokeball. Les objets sphériques tombèrent au sol, puis les deux hommes partirent en courant. La petite fille pleurait encore.

"- T'as rien ? Demandait Sonoko en relevant la petite fille

\- J'ai mal au coude..."

Bugpy se rapprochait de la jeune fille et soignait la petite fille. La petite souriait et remerciait tout le monde avant de partir avec ses pokeball. Heureusement qu'elles étaient la ! Sonoko était surprise que Bugpy s'était attaqué comme ça a quelqu'un. Sonoko avait envoyé un message au professeur Seiko pour lui expliqué ce qui s'était pass. Riley regardait Bugpy

"-Je pense que tu dois m'expliqué ce qu'est ça.

\- C'est Bugpy. C'est mon pokemon ! Il est apparut a moi il y a peu, et je dois essayé de savoir ce qu'il est car personne ne sait qui il est."

Un pokemon mystérieux, comme Riley pouvait s'en douter. La jeune femme avait étudier les pokemon a une époque, et elle avait souvent lu que les pokemon mystérieux pouvait être très mauvais comme l'exact opposé. La jeune femme s'était dit que c'était mieux de la suivre pour savoir plus sur Bugpy, parce que malgré le fait qu'il semblait être très pacifique, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver.

"Sonoko, je vais venir avec toi"

La jeune fille avait les yeux qui scintillaient. Elle avait enfin une amie ? Elle était si heureuse ! Enfin !

"ON Y VAAA ! "


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient sur le bateau pour aller a Myokara, pour le second badge de la jeune dresseuse. Elles avaient demandé a monsieur Marco de les emmener jusqu'a l'île grâce a son bateau. Heureusement qu'il était la ! Sonoko était toute contente d'avoir une nouvelle camarade avec qui faire la route. Riley ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder de temps a autres Bugpy, en se demandant qui était vraiment ce pokemon. Il ressemblait vraiment a aucun autre. Un pokemon légendaire ? Un unique ? Un qui s'est perdu et qui vient d'une autre région ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités. Mais, ce qui surprenait énormément Riley, c'est que Sonoko ne semblait pas choqué de voir le pokemon comme ça, et elle semblait adoré ce pokemon. Elle lui faisait souvent des câlins.

"On va a Myokara! Tu n'as pas l'air contente Riley" Dit Sonoko en gonflant les joues

On voyait petit a petit l'île qui se dessinait au loin. Sonoko trouvait ça beau de voir cette île avec le couché de soleil. Elle avait un grand sourire et demandait assez souvent a Riley si elle ne voulait pas regarder avec elle. Riley avait l'impression d'être avec une petite fille par moment. Après que bateau arrivait a Myokara, Sonoko parti du bateau avec Riley et ses pokemon. Les deux jeunes femmes allaient dormir dans un centre pokemon pour la nuit, vu l'heure l'arène devait être fermé. Si ça tenait qu'a Sonoko, elle serait déjà entrain de battre Bastien. Avec l'excitation, Sonoko n'arrivait pas a dormir, elle était tellement excitée a l'idée de se battre le lendemain quelle n'avait pas réussi a fermer l'oeil de la nuit. Dès que le jour se levait, Sonoko réveillait Riley en lui demandant d'aller dans la grotte non loin de la ville pour quelle puisse entraîner ses pokemon. Riley suivait Sonoko en râlant.

"Sonoko... tu abuses, il est 6h..."

"et?!" s'exclama Sonoko en cherchant des pokemon

"Mais, tu sais... l'arène ouvre dans 2 heures..."

"ça fait 2h d'entraînement !"

Sonoko semblait n'écouter personnes. Riley levait les yeux au ciel. Mais, au fond d'elle, Riley était contente de revenir dans cette grotte, elle y allait souvent étant plus jeune avec Pierre Rochard. Mais, cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient plus été ici. Un sentiment de nostalgie remplissait Riley. Même si elle râlait, cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser a cette époque. Sonoko avait réussi a attraper un petit makuhita quelle voulait mettre dans son équipe. Bugpy semblait regarder tout autours de lui, intrigué. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce pokemon était aussi intéressé par cette fresque, et comment il avait réussi a savoir comment il y avait quelque chose ici. Est-ce que c'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ici ? C'était très bizarre.

"Tout va bien Bugpy ? Qu'est qui se passe? " Demandait Sonoko

A peine la phrase de Sonoko fini que le petit pokemon insecte s'en allait vers une pièce. Sonoko suivit son pokemon, et remarquait une grande fresque avec les pokemon Légendaire de la région. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus était impressionnée de voir tout ça. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il y avait une telle chose ici.

"J'allais souvent ici Avec Pierre, le maître de la ligue"

Sonoko ne répondait pas et se rapprochait pour essayé de comprendre ce qui était dessiner sur ce mur. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Bugpy semblait comprendre ce qui se passait sur cette fresque. Riley fit un petit sourire en coin. Cela faisait plaisir de voir quelqu'un aussi impressionnée et intéressée vis a vice de l'histoire de la région.

"On parlait souvent des légendaires quand on était plus jeunes. Et on a apprit toutes les légendes sur les Pokemon légendaire. Par exemple, il y a des siècle et des siècle, Groudon et Kyogre se sont battu. Et Rayquaza les a arrêtées pendant leur combat. Heureusement qu'il était la, sinon ça aurai été la fin du monde et on serai pas la pour en parler."

Sonoko était contente d'apprendre tout ça. Sonoko connaissait a peine les légendes de sa région, donc elle était contente d'apprendre tout ça. Elle était reconnaissante, parce que Riley de lui avoir appris tout ça. Après avoir appris tout ça, Sonoko reprit son entraînement et s'en alla a l'arène. Elle voulait réussir a battre le champion, Bastian. Sonoko allait le battre avec son nirondelle. Elle avait attendu quelques longues secondes avant de rentrer dans l'arène. La jeune fille n'y voyait rien, tout comme Riley. Sonoko avait entendu que l'arène s'éclairait petit a petit a force de battre les dresseurs dans l'arène. La jeune fille s'en allait battre tout ses dresseur. Sonoko était contente encore un entraînement de plus ! Sonoko voulait être la meilleure pour pouvoir avoir tout ses badges d'un coup, sans devoir essayé plusieurs fois un badge. Elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de tout refaire plusieurs fois. Au bout de dix minutes, Sonoko arrivait a tout allumé et arrivait devant Bastian. Nirondelle avait évoluer pendant ses combats. Sonoko levait la main et pointait le champion d'arène. Elle pensait que ça allait être sa pose avant chaque combat.

"JE VEUX TE BATTRE BASTIAN !"

Sonoko avait envie d'y arrivé ! Elle avait un grand sourire


	5. Chapter 5

Sonoko sorti de l'arène de en marchant vite et en regardant son Badge. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus aurai aimé courir, mais sa condition physique ne lui permettait pas. Elle avait un grand sourire en le regardant. Riley était un peu plus calme et la suivait. Sonoko semblait tellement heureuse de l'avoir eu. Riley n'avait pas douter sur le fait que la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus puisse réussir qu'elle était étonner de voir qu'elle était si contente. Sonoko mit dans son étuis son badge a côté du Badge de Roxanne. Enfin, son aventure avance !

" Pourquoi tu es si heureuse? C'est normal non ? Demandait Riley"

Sonoko s'arrêtait net en entendant la phrase de Riley. C'est vrai, elle connaissait pas du tout les motivations de Sonoko. Cette dernière se demandait même pourquoi elle la suivait. Sonoko posait ses yeux rouges sur Riley. Cela faisait a peine deux jours qu'elles voyageaient ensemble, donc c'était normal que Riley ne comprenait pas encore très bien les réactions de la jeune dresseuse.

"- Je veux prouver que je suis forte a mes parents ! Affirma Sonoko

\- Tes parents croient pas en toi ? Fit étonner Riley

\- C'est pas ça, ils croient en moi! Répondit Sonoko. Ils pensent que j'arriverai pas jusqu'au bout a cause de ma santé. Je comprend, ils ont pas eu l'habitude d'avoir un enfant malade.

\- Ca fait 15 ans qu'ils t'ont... Ils doivent être habitué

\- Non ça fait juste 5 ans. Répondit naturellement Sonoko. Et mon grand frère n'est pas malade."

La jeune femme aux cheveux châtain fut entonnée, Sonoko avait été adopté ? Elle ne savait pas quoi dire... Mais c'était mignon que Sonoko considère ses parents adoptifs comme ses vrais parents. Mais, Riley était curieuse, si Sonoko savait pourquoi ses vrais parents l'ont abandonné, mais il fallait pas demander, elle sentait que Sonoko n'aurait jamais répondu a se moment la. Et Riley commençait a mieux comprendre. Le fait que Sonoko était plus que pâle, très frêle. Et elle se souvenait que Sonoko lui avait dit qu'elle avait pu partir peu de temps après que Bugpy arrive dans sa vie. Riley regardait le petit pokemon insecte qui volait tout content a côté de Sonoko. Il avait un lien avec cette aventure ? Riley se posait tout plein de question.

"Dit Bugpy est de quel type ? Il est très étrange comme pokemon quand même... C'est la première fois que je vois un tel pokemon. "

A peine la phrase prononcer que Riley remaquait une mine triste sur le pokemon. Encore une fois Sonoko le prit dans ses bras tout en le caressant. Elle semblait très proche de ce petit pokemon. Riley était de plus en plus perdue avec ce pokemon. Il semblait détester ce battre en plus, donc elle ne savait pas du tout l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. En général, Riley essayait d'estimer les pouvoirs des pokemon lors d'un combat.

"- Il est de type insecte psy ! Et il est pas du tout étrange ! Assura Sonoko

\- oui... Mais tu l'as jamais vu se battre? Demandait Riley

\- je l'ai vu juste vu hors combat utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques ! Fit Sonoko toute contente. Il sait bien les utiliser en tout cas."

Il eu un moment de silence. Riley fixait le petit pokemon qui s'était endormit dans les bras de la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus. Sonoko le caressait encore en faisant un petit sourire. Elle semblait être très attacher a Bugpy. En même temps, depuis son arriver dans sa vie tout allait bien. La jeune fille aux yeux rouge fixait de nouveau Riley.

"Mais Riley, pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça? T'as peur de quelque chose? "

C'est vrai que Riley avait jamais parler de ce qu'elle faisait a la jeune dresseuse. Pour Sonoko, c'était juste une passante qui habitait vraisemblablement a Merouville. Sonoko ne savait rien de Riley, même si elle adorait la femme qui l'accompagnait. Riley se grattait la tête.

"- Je m'occupe de la sécurité d'Hoenn. Riley montrait son badge d'inspecteur. C'est pour ça que je veux en savoir plus sur Bugpy j'ai peur que ce qui c'est passé avec les deux team recommence. Je sais pas si Bugpy est dangereux donc je vais le suivre !

\- Mais Bugpy ne peu pas être méchant ! Regarde ! Affirma Sonoko en montrant son pokemon qui dormait toujours. Il est trop gentil pour être comme Max ou Arthur !

\- On sait jamais tu sais ! Répondit Riley. Tu l'as jamais vu se battre !

\- Neh Tsss tu sais tout de toute façon!"

Sonoko fit la mou en entendant Riley parler. Elle avait sans doute raison mais Sonoko croyait fort en Bugpy, il n'était pas méchant ! Loin de la, il était même très gentil. Sonoko n'aimait pas qu'on remette en cause la gentillesse de son ami. Riley voyait bien qu'elle avait froissé Sonoko, mais elle ne voulait pas s'excuser ! La fille aux cheveux châtain était persuadée qu'elle avait raison de se méfier.

"- Je pense qu'on doit aller a poivressel par...

\- J'y vais a pied ! Affirma Sonoko avant de s'en aller sur la plage

\- Oublies pas qu'on est sur une île Sonoko... On ne peux pas se se rendre quelque part a pied.

\- ... OUAIS ! Tu as raison Riley ! C'est pour voir que tu suis !"

Sonoko rigolait. C'était une enfant encore, elle savait pas très bien comment se débrouiller pour éviter d'avoir l'air ridicule. Riley pensait que la meilleure façon de pas avoir l'air idiot c'est d'avouer de s'être tromper. Riley fit signe a Sonoko de la suivre pour pouvoir aller dans le bateau pour aller a une autre ville. Sonoko voulait absolument son troisième badge rapidement ! Elle imaginait pas que tout cela se passerait comme ça et surtout, elle n'imaginait pas que ça allait être si rapide entre deux badges.


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux compagnons de voyage étaient a poivreselle. Sonoko avait forcer Riley d'aller au musée. La jeune fille était très admirative de voir tout ce qui était dans l'établissement. Elle demandait tout le temps a Riley si elle pouvait lui donner plus d'information sur tel ou tel chose. Riley ne pouvait pas ne pas répondre a Sonoko. La jeune fille avait envie de tout savoir, et Riley ne pouvait qu'encourager cette soif d'apprendre ! Résultat, une visite qui devait durer une heure et demi en a duré trois. Mais bon, ce n'était pas désagréable comme détours. Puis, une fois la visite finie, Sonoko et Riley s'en allait vers Lavandia. Sonoko avait beaucoup parler de son grand frère adoptif durant le chemin. D'après elle, il habitait maintenant a Lavandia, donc elle voulait absolument le voir ! Riley sentait qu'elle avait pas trop le choix que d'accepter d'aller le voir. Sonoko prit Riley par le poignet, puis l'emmena vers une maison un peu reculé. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus toquait a la porte. Riley fut étonnée, la plus part des personnes de la région rentrait dans les maisons sans demandé l'accord... En fait, c'était plus le côté rentrer sans accord qui était bizarre... C'était peu être pas Sonoko la fille bizarre... Pour une fois quelle était pas bizarre... Enfin Riley était peu être mal placé pour dire que quelqu'un était bizarre ou non, elle aussi devait faire des choses que Sonoko trouvait bizarre.

"la porte est ouverte, vous pouvez rentrer." Dit sèchement une voix masculine

Riley commençait a avoir peur, et si c'était une mauvaise personne? Sonoko ouvrit en grand la porte en hurlant "bonjour grand frère !". Un homme aux cheveux verts était de dos, entrain d'essuyer une assiette. Il semblait très grand, bien plus que Riley et que la moyenne, pour Riley il faisait au moins deux mètres et demi ! Enfin peu être pas tant que ça, mais vu sa taille, si on dit qu'il faisait deux mètres et demi, cela ne choquerai pas Riley. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et même pas coiffé. Riley le fixait, et il avait des vêtements de sport. Il se retournait une fois qu'il a poster l'assiette et regardait Riley et Sonoko. Il avait les yeux Vairons, l'un était rouge, l'autre gris.

"Papa et maman m'ont dit que tu partais en voyage Noko ! Je suis très content pour toi!" Fit l'homme

La voix masculine semblait tellement plus chaleureuse qu'entendu précédemment. En même temps, plus chaleureuse c'est pas compliquée. C'était mignon, Keishi semblait tellement aimer Sonoko. Et ça se voyait qu'il aimait Sonoko comme une petite soeur. Il avait un grand sourire, tout comme Sonoko. Ca faisait plaisir de voir cette réunion de famille.

"- Oui Keishi! Et j'ai même une amie ! Riley ! Sonoko était très contente."

Elle montrait en parallèle la femme qui la suivait depuis quelque jours maintenant. Elle était gênée, depuis quand elle était l'amie de Sonoko? Cela ne la déregeait pas tant que ça, mais Sonoko semblait s'attacher trop vite aux autres. Mais, il fallait peu être mieux qu'elle s'attache a Riley plutôt qu'une personne bien plus mauvaise que Riley

"- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demandait Keishi

\- Du thé ! Steplais ! Répondit Sonoko

\- juste de l'eau."

Keishi fit ce que les deux filles demandaient. Il fit également du thé pour lui. Riley et Sonoko s'assirent a la table et une fois que Keishi les rejoins a table, Sonoko expliquait tout son voyage, il semblait pas choqué de voir Bugpy, cela faisait tiqué un peu Riley, mais, il s'était dit que c'était son frère et qu'elle lui en avait parler donc c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il semblait ne pas être choqué par le pokemon.

"- Alors tu dois battre Voltaire la. Fit Keishi

\- Ouais, mais j'ai pas de pokemon sol... Donc ça va être dur. Avouait Sonoko

\- Tiens"

Keishi se levait et prit une pokeball qui était près de sa télévision. La petite soeur semblait être contente d'avoir un nouveau pokemon. Keishi expliquait que c'était un pokemon qui avait besoin de sortir, il était trop énergique pour une vie en maison.

"MERCI KEISHI ! JE VAIS VOIR DEHORS CE QUE C'EST !"

La petite quittait la maison aussi tôt. Riley soupirait, et bu une gorgée d'eau. Keishi rigolait en voyant ça.

"- C'est Sonoko... Fit Keishi en s'asseyant

\- Elle semble être très énergique malgré sa maladie. Répondit Riley.

\- Et encore, ça fait deux ans quelle a beaucoup perdu... Dit Keishi en étant très triste

\- A ce point?

\- Oui. Fit Keishi. C'est pour ça que je suis content que tu sois avec elle, il y a quelqu'un qui veille sur elle... Donc merci de la suivre"

Riley regardait Keishi. Il semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour sa petite soeur. Peu être que la volonté de Sonoko venait aussi de la, de montré que sa famille ne devait pas avoir peur. Riley fini son verre.

"- Je la suis surtout pour Bugpy.

\- Je comprend. Mais au moins tu vas pas la lâcher de si tôt. Bugpy est assez mystérieux. Keishi rigolait

\- Tu sais quelque chose sur lui? Demandait Riley

\- A peine. Il ne sait pas apprendre de CT et il semble pas aimer les baies oran.

\- ... Oui, c'est pas énorme.

\- C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Répondit Keishi

\- Oui peu être. Riley se levait. Je pense que je vais rejoindre ta soeur"

Elle sorti de la maison. Et la, elle vu Sonoko assise au sol entrain de faire un câlin a un Kraknoix. Et bien sûr, tout les personnes qui passait près de Sonoko la fixait comme une bête de foire. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ne semblait pas d'être embêter d'être le centre de l'attention... Ou alors tellement elle était dans son petit monde.


	7. Chapter 7

Après avoir entrainer une petite heure Kraknoix, Sonoko avait décider d'aller dans l'arène pour battre Voltaire. Elle avait défait tout les dresseur qui se tenaient avant lui, ce fut un franc succès ! Surtout grace a kraknoix. Sonoko ne savait pas si elle y serai arrivée si facilement sans ce Pokemon. Riley était encore une fois en retrait pour voir comment tout cela allait se dérouler. Comme d'habitude, Bigpy était a côté de Riley en regardant le combat. Il semblait encourager Sonoko a chaque coup. Il semblait particulièrement impliqué dans les combats de Sonoko... Un peu trop même, et a chaque fois que quelque chose tournait un peu mal, une aura assez discrète l'entourait et pile a se moment la renversa miraculeusement la situation. Riley attendait que le combat se finisse pour poser la question a Sonoko, cela lui semblait bizarre comme timing. Pile quand Bugpy semblait bizarre, Sonoko reprenait l'avantage. Riley fixait le pokemon insecte. Elle entendait les deux dresseurs hurler le nom des attaques de leurs Pokemon.

"RILEY! REARDE ! J'AI GAGNÉ !" Hurla Sonoko

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus allait vers Riley tout en montrant son badge Encore une fois, pendant quelques secondes, Riley vu Sonoko comme une petite fille de six ans qui lui montrait le bon point qu'elle avait eu a l'école. La plus âgée voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais voyant quelle avait un grand sourire et un petit quelque chose dans les yeux, elle eu pas le courage de vouloir lui dire.

"C'est bien Sonoko!" Répondit Riley

Même si tout lui paraissait trop bien aller, Riley ne voulait pas du tout casser Sonoko a se moment la. Riley continuait a suivre Sonoko, et tout se passait bien, même trop bien aux yeux de Riley. Sonoko avait réussi a avoir tout les badges quelle voulait. Puis, elles continuèrent leur périble jusqu'à être près du Mont Mémoria. Riley se stoppait net en voyant le monument. Sonoko fit quelques pas avant de remarquer que Riley n'était plus a ses côté.

"Riley? T'es ou? "

Sonoko se retournait vers son compagnon de route, Riley semblait triste. Sonoko avait mal au coeur en voyant son amie comme ça. Sonoko se rapprochait d'elle et lui tirait la manche pour l'interpeller parce que Riley semblait dans ses pensées.

"- Mh ?

\- Il se passe quoi ? Demandait Sonoko. Tu as un pokemon qui est mort ?

\- Il y a quelques années oui, j'ai jamais eu le courage de revenir le voir... Répondit Riley

\- Tu veux le voir ?"

Riley ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Mais elle était touchée de voir que Sonoko propose ça. Riley fit un léger sourire. Qui sait, peu être qu'avec quelqu'un avec elle, Riley allait trouver le courage d'y aller. Même si elle ne répondait pas, Riley et Sonoko s'étaient comprise et y allèrent ensemble. Sonoko suivait Riley sans rien dire. Bugpy était aussi derrière, il se demandait ou il était. Bugpy se mit contre Sonoko, et allait dans ses bras. Il ne se sentait pas bien.

"Bugpy, on est dans un cimetière" Murmurait Sonoko "on va voir un ami de Riley"

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait pas bien. Il y avait des pokemon mort partout, c'était sans doute pour ça. Riley arrivait dans un petit recoin de l'avant dernier étage. Il y avait une tombe isolée. Il y avait des fleurs mortes sur la tombe. Riley s'agenouilla devant la tombe.

"C'était un Absol. Il était très malade. Je ne pouvais pas le soigner, il y avait pas de traitement a l'époque. "

Sonoko s'agenouilla aussi devant la tombe, avec Bugpy dans ses bras. Le petit pokemon insecte fixait la tombe, et ses yeux virèrent aux bleus foncé. Et d'un coup, des fleurs commencèrent a pousser. C'était des Lys rouge. Riley fut étonner par rapport a ce qui venait de se passer

"- C'est nos fleurs préférés a Bugpy et moi ! Sonoko fit un petit sourire

\- C'est gentil !

\- Excusez moi?"

Sonoko et Riley se retournèrent. Il y avait une vieille personne, c'était sans doute la personne qui s'occupait de l'entretiens du Mont Mémoria. Il fut déstabilisé de voir Bugpy dans les bras de Sonoko

"Petit insecte ?"

Bugpy semblait étonné de voir que quelqu'un semble le connaître. Sonoko fut étonnée aussi

"- Vous connaissez Bugpy? Demendait Sonoko

\- Je l'ai vu passer il y a pas longtemps, il y a un mois un peu prêt. Affirma L'homme. Il allait vers Nénucrique

\- J'habite a Nenucrique !"

Ca devait être quelques temps avant que Sonoko et Bugpy soient ensemble. L'homme souriait en voyant le petit pokemon si heureux.

"- Je vois qu'il puisse enfin avoir un ami.

\- Vous l'avez vu se battre ? Demandait Riley

\- Non, il semblait un peu trouillard... Avouait L'homme. Il pleurait en voyant des pokemon qui voulaient le battre"  
Riley était très frustrée. Pourquoi il refusait de se battre comme ça? Une vraie peur ? Et l'origine de cette peur, c'était quoi ? La puissance de ses attaques ? Ou alors il était faible ? Il y avait tellement de possibilité que Riley pouvait même pas établir de théorie qui pouvait tenir la route. Elle soupirait, puis elle regardait de nouveau Bugpy. Ses pensées étaient encore plus mélangées. Sonoko souriait et se levait.

"- Vous savez si quelqu'un d'autre a vu Bugpy ? Demandait Sonoko

\- Aucune idée. Répondit L'homme.

\- On devrai peu être aller chez moi Riley. Mes parents voudront te rencontrer je crois!

\- D'accord, au moins on devra pas payé la nuit"

Riley se levait aussi. Et avant que les deux compagnons de routes partirent de l'étage, Riley lançait un dernier regard vers son ancien compagnon. Elle était quand même heureuse d'avoir vu la tombe de son ancien compagnon. Et elle aurai sans doute pas eu le courage d'y retourner seule. Elle allait sans doute remercier Sonoko d'avoir proposer d'aller voir son ancien compagnon.


	8. Chapter 8

Des semaines plus tard, Sonoko et Riley s'étaient toutes les deux retrouvée a la ligue Pokemon. La petite dresseuse avait réussi à réunir tout les badges de la région. Sonoko avait eu du mal contre Levy et Tatia, les deux dresseurs de type psy. Mais, elle était encore plus fière de sa victoire. Riley n'avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur Bugpy malheureusement, mais elle commençait a s'attacher au petit pokemon, même si elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui l'entour.

"Pourquoi faut attendre demain pour se battre?" Demandait Sonoko

"c'est comme ça." Fit Riley "et tu as juste une nuit a attendre"

"c'est long!"

Sonoko baillait et commençait a grommeler. Elle répétait sans cesse quelle ne voulait pas dormir, bien sûr, au bout d'un moment elle s'était écrouler et dormait. Riley avait envoyé un mail au professeur Seiko pour le tenir informé du peu de chose quelle savait. Bizarrement, le professeur Seiko répondit directement au mail de Riley pour savoir si il pouvait l'appeler. Riley acceptait et Seiko appelait directement la jeune femme. Elle décrochait.

"- Allo ?

\- Sonoko est près de toi ? Demandait directement Seiko

\- Elle dort. Répondit Riley.

\- J'ai trouvé ce qu'est Bugpy. Avoua Seiko. J'ai encore quelque chose a lire a son sujet, mais d'ici demain Sonoko pourra le scanner avec son pokedex pour en savoir qui il est.

\- Je vais lui dire après ses matchs de ligue. Fit Riley.

\- Vaut mieux, je pense que Bugpy serai triste quelle le sache avant"

Seiko fit un petit rire. Sonoko ne dormait pas vraiment et entendait un peu ce qui se passait. Comment ça Bugpy serai triste qu'elle le sache avant ? Sonoko ne voulait pas rendre triste son pokemon ! Riley fit un petit sourire

"- Et j'ai pas envie d'embêté Sonoko avec ça. Elle est si contente d'être a la ligue la.

\- Tu penses quelle va réussir ? Demandait Seiko

\- Je crois en elle ! Et au pire vu tout le chemin quelle a parcourut, c'est déjà très bien qu'elle soit ici !"

Riley ne communiquait que très peu sur ce quelle ressentait. En fait, en y repensant, c'était la première fois qu'elle en parlait devant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu. Sonoko était si heureuse d'entendre ça! Si elle ne faisait pas semblant de dormir, Sonoko aurai sauté dans les bras de Riley en pleurant de joie. Riley continuait a parler de Banalité avec le professeur Seiko et raccrochait. Sonoko s'était endormis assez vite. Le lendemain, Sonoko était fin prête a se battre contre le conseil de quatre ! Et elle vaincu les quatre dresseurs, les trois premiers étaient assez facile pour la jeune fille et Aragon était un peu plus dur. Mais, elle avait réussi quand même. Il fallait attendre l'après-midi pour battre Pierre, car il n'était pas la. L'attente pour Sonoko était très longue. Les heures s'étaient écoulées, Sonoko et Riley étaient toute les deux dans la salle ou devait se dérouler le combat contre Pierre

"- Et m'seus Rochard est grand ?

\- Il est un peu près de ma taille, un peu plus petit je dirai. Avouait Riley

\- Il se fait désiré laaaaaaaa !"

C'était vrai que Sonoko n'avait jamais vu le maître, donc elle bombardait Riley de questions. Riley fit un petit sourire, cela faisait que cinq minutes qu'elles attendait, mais ça semblait être le bout du monde pour Sonoko. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pierre arrivait. Sonoko semblait ne plus tenir en place en le voyant

"- Alors c'est elle la petite Sonoko? Fit Pierre

\- Je suis pas petite ! Je suis juste moins grande que la moyenne !"

Pierre semblait se retenir de rire en entendant la réponse de Sonoko. Le combat commençait après ce petit échange. C'était la première fois que Riley voyait que Sonoko donnait autant d'importance a un combat, même pendant le conseil des quatre la jeune fille était plus détendue. Le combat était serrer tout du long, et malheureusement Sonoko perdu. Riley pensait que ça se passait a pas grand chosse, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire exactement combien de coup. Sonoko tomba a genoux en pleurant. Bugpy s'approchait de Sonoko. Le pokemon semblait triste pour sa dresseuse. Puis, le petit pokemon se mit en Face du Métalosse de Pierre

"- Bugpy, tu peux pas te battre, Le professeur Seiko ne veut pas. Avouait Sonoko

\- C'est dommage, tu as que utiliser cinq pokemon"

Sonoko avait toujours eu que cinq Pokemon en espérant avoir un appel du professeur Seiko en lui disant quelle avait le droit de se battre avec Bugpy. Le petit pokemon insecte semblait vouloir en découdre ! Une personne toussa

" J'ai fais des recherches sur Bugpy et je pense que tu peux te permettre de te battre avec "

Sonoko se retournait : c'était le professeur Seiko. Elle sourit en se relevant et en sechant ses larmes. Le combat était reparti ! Sonoko avait réussi a gagné grace a Bugpy. La jeune fille souriait et prit Bugpy dans ses bras, ainsi que tout ses autres pokemon. Son équipe fut entré dans le Panthéon, une fois la démarche faite, Seiko regardait la jeune fille.

"- Je suis venu te dire que...

\- Je sais que je peux rentré bugpy dans mon pokedex. Fit Sonoko. Je vous ai entendu parler

\- Mais tu dormais pas? Fit étonner Riley

\- désolée... Dit Sonoko toute rouge. Mais je voulais te remercier Riley d'être venue avec moi ! Je suis très contente d'être ton amie !"

Sonoko souriait et sorti son pokedex. Elle fixait Bugpy

"Quoi que j'apprend, sache que tu sera toujours mon ami Bugpy !"

Sonoko fermait les yeux et fit le scan du petit pokemon. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix synthétique du pokedex se fit entendre :

"Bugpy, le pokemon insecte psy. On dit qu'ils apparaît quand un enfant est gravement malade pour jouer avec eux. On dit qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs psychiques pour crée des illusions et pouvoir jouer et rendre heureux les enfants malades."


	9. Epilogue

Sonoko rouvrit les yeux. Elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre, en pyjama bien trop grand pour elle. Elle était au milieu de sa chambre, assise. En réalité qu'une journée s'était écoulée et elle n'avait jamais quitter sa chambre. Sonoko avait littéralement vécu six mois en l'espace d'une journée. Elle avait les yeux remplie de larmes. Alors, Bugpy avait crée tout ça, a partir de ce que la jeune fille connaissait ? En effet, Sonoko connaissait tout les champions via les emissions de télé, les conseils des quatre aussi Sonoko connaissait par ce biais. Et Sonoko connaissait de vue Riley, elle voyait souvent Riley a la plage avec Pierre Rochard. Sonoko prit Bugpy dans ses bras

"Merci Bugpy..."

Sonoko l'embrassait sur sa tête. Puis, elle regardait part sa fenêtre : il y avait Riley. Sonoko avait toujours peur de sortir pour aller la voir. Maintenant elle se sentait capable d'y aller. Elle ne voulait pas que ses parents apprennent qu'elle veule aller dehors, ils avaient facilement peur pour elle. Sonoko s'habillait rapidement et sorti discrètement par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Suivit par son acolyte, Sonoko allait vers Riley. Elle avait prit avec elle quelque chose pour donner a la jeune femme

"Riley ? Excuse moi de te déranger..."

Riley se retournait. Elle fut étonné de voir Sonoko. Bien sûr Riley ne connaissait pas du tout Sonoko. La jeune dresseuse fit un petit sourire. Riley avait de la peine pour Sonoko, elle semblait toute fragile.

"- Tu me connais certainement pas, mais moi je te connais et je t'avais fait une promesse ! Fit Sonoko

\- ... Comment tu m'as fait une promesse?"

Riley ne comprenait absolument rien. Sonoko expliquait l'histoire avec Bugpy. Riley comprenait un peu plus maintenant avec l'explication de Sonoko.

" Et pendant mon voyage je t'avais dit que j'allais te donner quelque chose ! Parce que tu semblait intéressée ! "

Sonoko tendit un livre. C'était un livre sur les pokemon fossile. Riley fut étonnée, c'était le genre de chose qui l'intéressait énormément. Alors, ce petit pokemon insect était si fort que ça? Au point de savoir parfaitement ce qu'aime une personne ou non ? Riley prit le livre et remerciait Sonoko.

"Je reste quelques jours ici, tu veux que je passe du temps avec toi ?" Questionnait Riley

Le visage de Sonoko s'illuminait. Enfin ! Elle avait une vraie amie et pas d'illusion crée par Bugpy ! Le pokemon insect était content, il avait remplis sa mission : Rendre Heureuse Sonoko. On dit que Bugpy s'en est allée voir d'autres enfants comme Sonoko pour les rendre heureux, et qu'il vient de temps en temps revoir Sonoko pour jouer avec elle et prendre des nouvelles d'une de ses dresseuses.


End file.
